(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grooved traverse drum for use in a drum winder for winding parallel cheeses or cone cheeses.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that, during the operation of the drum winder, the yarn can break and coil around the grooved traverse drum (hereinafter referred to simply as the drum).
There has been a strong desire for means for facilitating the cutting and removal the coils of yarn quickly and easily, and some have already been proposed.
For example, it has been proposed to provide an elongated recess across a wider yarn guide groove portion at a crossover point of the yarn guide groove of the drum for cutting and removing the coils of yarn around the drum.
However, since the recess according to the above proposal has a narrow width, it is inconvenient for cutting and removing the coils of yarn around the drum and the yarn guide surface of the drum can be damaged by a tool, such as a knife, with which to cut the yarn. Further, with this recess, the quick removal of the yarn is impossible.
Moreover, since the recess according to the above proposal must be newly provided across a wider yarn guide groove portion, the processing is time-consuming and adds to the manufacturing cost of the drum. The recess can have adverse effects on the wound yarn layers.